


Withdrawal

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Also there's a lot of cursing oops, Biting, Charlie's a hella pushover here, Choking, Crazy Mindset, Drug Withdrawal, Fights, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Intense, Lots of freaking out honestly, Meltdown, Poisoning, Unconsciousness, Violence, kinda spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Angel Dust usually goes through the symptoms of withdrawal without that too much hassle, however tonight's a bit different and Angel completely looses his shit; forcing Husk and Charlie to hesitantly get physically involved. Luckily (or unluckily), Alastor steps in to take care of matters HIS way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Withdrawal

When Angel Dust willingly allowed himself to stay at the Happy Hotel, Charlie was most certainly not expecting it to be a walk in the park as Angel had been doing this sort of thing since he was probably a young adolescence and addiction of that long was going to take a lot of will power and support; but they could only do so much when Angel was wielding a chair around and threatening to murder everyone when his doses ran dry and the withdrawal kicked in, it was something Charlie and the others had come to ignore and understand. Angel just had to ride out the withdrawal and then everything would be okay.

But tonight was especially terrible with the withdrawal and scary behavior. Angel Dust had taken up the lobby, his mind seemingly blurred as he voiced his sudden distaste for everyone around him, as if they were someone trying to hurt him or touch him in a way he didn’t like. 

Charlie originally tried to calm down the fearful spider-demon with a soft tone of voice and promises of candy if he behaved, but it fell on deaf ears as Angel continued to absolutely lose his mind about not having something to shoot up in his veins. 

“You wouldn’t understand!!” Screamed Angel, his posture threatening and maybe even a little spooked. “None of ‘ya could ever, _EVER_ know what it’s like for me, you mother fuckers!” 

It was saddening to see her friend act like some sort of savage or crazed beast looking for another meal, deep down she knew it was just the addiction talking but it still made her heart break a little more to see such a terrible struggle. 

“Angel come on” Charlie reason softly, reaching out to touch his arm tenderly. “It’ll be okay, you just need to relax and take a deep breath”

But again, the crazed state of mind could not be reasoned with and she was somewhat aware of it. She didn’t want to have to use force, it really sucked doing that, but she was running out of ideas. 

“Ever heard of restraints? Might help.” Husk suggested sarcastically, sitting at the bar with the usual half bottle of whiskey. 

Charlie sighed tiredly and shot a _‘you’re not being helpful, please stop talking’_ look as she attempted to grab onto Angel’s slapping hands. She wasn’t going to restrain anyone, her goal was to help people and be humane while doing so and restraining just seemed too mean!

“Stop fucking…touching me!!” Yelled Angel, struggling against Charlie’s firm but very gentle hold on his hands. “God damn it, get off of me!!” 

“You’re not calming down like I kindly asked so I have to make sure you don’t hurt yourself” Charlie explained, her tone still soft and understanding. 

Angel gave loud protest as he continued to try and push his arms away from hers, flinging his body around in hopes of throwing her off balance however, much to his dismay, she kept a good grip on him. In his very fucked state of mind, he figured there was one last thing to do. 

“Husk!” Charlie exclaimed again, giving the apathetic feline a desperate look, “Can you please get over here and hel—”

All of the sudden, the breath had been stolen away from her chest and her rib cage felt as though it had been shattered. Angel had given a hearty kick to the chest and, sure enough, it was enough to loosen her grip and he slipped out of it. 

“ _Hhah…Hhah.._!” Charlie panted loudly with a hand squeezing her chest, trying to catch the breath that had been so roughly knocked out of her. 

And before she could regain control again, Angel had pushed her down to the ground and used one pair of hands to hold her down while another repeatedly stuck her ribcage. Angel Dust was full on attacking her now and holy shit, it really hurt. 

“I fucking hate you, I hate you, **I HATE YOU!!** ” Angel hollered, continuing with his crazed beating on the demoness’ poor body. “Just **give** me what I want, give it to me!!” 

But much to her luck, Husk had finally decided to get off his ass to try and salvage the situation. Husk grabbed hold of Angel’s chest and suddenly pulled him off of Charlie, dragging him back and attempting to hold him still.

“You alright?” Husk questioned as he attempted to keep the animalistic demon in his tight hold. 

Charlie gave a slow nod and slowly rose up from the floor, shaky hands gripping onto a nearby couch to steady herself. Angel looked like he wasn’t all that strong but holy hell did she learn it the hard way, he gave one hell of a punch. 

“ _Get off_!!” Angel screamed, attempting to throw his head back and headbutt the other holding onto him. 

And, much to Charlie’s surprise, Husk was much better at holding onto a squirming and flailing Angel than she had been. Now that they had him in one place, they just have to figure out what to do next. 

“This is such bullshit” Husk commented irritably, “Where the hell is Alastor when you need him?” 

“I think a few of my ribs are broken” Charlie muttered under her heaved breath. 

Angel suddenly let out a shrill scream, his squirming increasing in intensity in attempt to free himself from Husk’s too strong of a grip. He didn’t want to be held, he wanted to be high right now and no one was understanding his demands; right now, it was him against everyone right now and it would stay that way until he could get his hands on something. 

He was going to get his hands on _something_ , even something as weak as weed, and no one was going to stop him. 

Licking his very dry lips, Angel suddenly sunk his teeth into Husk’s arm and bit down as hard as he could, a hot liquid pooling in his mouth and into the exposed wound. It wasn’t very often he used his poisonous bite, but this was an emergency to his eyes and there just wasn’t any other way. 

And seemingly too convenient for comfort, Alastor had suddenly walked into the room with an annoyingly knowing grin and a twirl of his microphone staff, almost as if he had been watching the entire time. 

“Well, well, _well_ ” Alastor hummed cockily. 

“Don’t fuckin start with me” Husk hissed back, glaring hotly. “It took you long enough to get here, now do something before I snap his neck myself. The fucker bit me and my patience is really wearing _fucking_ thin” 

“Patience?” Alastor laughed, leaning his elbows on his cane and cocking his head amusedly. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard that word from your mouth” 

The velvet colored demon gave a passing glance to the Princess that still seemed to be in shock from the attack moments before, well…This sure was something, wasn’t it? Alastor was always wildly amused by the desire of wanting something so childish to fuel such a strong reaction, he could never wrap his head around Angel’s emotions but these were always so interesting to him. 

“You’re being a little extra tonight, don’t you think?” Alastor cooed at the panicking drug-addict. 

“Eat my fucking _ass_!” Angel puckered his lips and loudly spat on Alastor’s cheek, his third pair of hands popping out of his side to struggle harder against Husk. 

Wiping the thick splatter of spit from his cheek and flicking it right back at him, Alastor’s smile grew strained and the quiet sound of radio static seemed more noticeable now than it did before. 

Angel had suddenly slipped out of Husk’s arms, though it was probably the poison that had loosened the grip and now he was most definitely gonna fuck up that smile that always mocked him. He just felt like fighting anyone until they either died or gave him what he wanted, it was extreme sure, but to him it made complete sense. 

Though before the addict could even lay a finger, Alastor’s hands were already wrapped around Angel’s throat and violently squeezing, even going so far as to pick up the other by his very grip on the windpipes. 

“Wait, don’t!” Charlie exclaimed, “Don’t hurt him, it’s not his fault!” 

Alastor wasn’t a fan of that imput. It was so incredibly foolish to give someone, who has attacked you before, another chance; he could never understand Charlie’s stupid helpfulness that’d inevitably blow up right in her face. He ignored her anyway, her opinion or voice didn’t matter right now. 

What _did_ matter now was forcing Angel Dust in a corner until he stopped this outrageous behavior, being addicted to something wasn’t an excuse and Alastor wasn’t planning on giving him mercy for it. 

Angel fruitlessly attempted to pick at Alastor’s fingers, gagging and panting loudly as saliva started to fall from his closing mouth. Black spots were slowly starting to dance around in his vision and the dials of a radio ticked loudly in his skull, the sight of Alastor choking him so bitterly was enough to make Angel feel like throwing up and he didn’t know if he could hang on much longer. 

Although, Angel was now wondering if it were worth the trouble if it meant he got this sort of punishment, a mindset Alastor was obviously trying to force into his head. 

Colorful spots now dotted in his vision and his body was slowly starting to feel extremely light, his head was spinning and his lungs felt unable to let out any air. Tears started to burn his eyes and he now weakly continued to try and pick at Alastor’s grip, which had obviously been the wrong thing to do as the fist on his throat tightened. 

Angel gave one last desperate gasp of air before his body had no other choice but to pass out, and once his limp body had finally stopped fighting, Alastor had let go and watched with amusement as the rag doll body fell to the floor with no struggle. 

“What the hell!? You can’t just—” Charlie started, though was quickly interrupted by Alastor’s twirling his microphone staff again and lightly pressed it against her chest.

“If you _do_ intend on saving Angel, you _must_ grow a bone or two, Dear. People like him feed off of what they _think_ they need and will do anything to get it. It becomes as important as air or even someone’s life.” Alastor lectured, “You must be stricter with him or he will never learn”

“But if it’s your goal to allow him to do as he pleases and act out in ways a child would, be all means continue _your_ way of doing things. But by doing so, he’ll be as good as dead to your business that you’ve worked so hard to achieve.”


End file.
